Una venganza en el tiempo
by haru-malfoy
Summary: mi primer ff sobre Potter leanlo y dejenme algun comentario se los suplico quiero ver si estoy bien para continuar gracias :ya esta el cap 5 para ustedes, un misterio rodea a harry q esta pasando? comentarios pleaseeee
1. 1 empezando

HARRY POTTER NO ES IDEA ORIGINAL MIA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO, SOLO ME INPIRE EN EL PERSONAJE PARA REALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA SIN FINES COMERCIALES, Y BLABLA YA SABEN ESAS COSAS Q HAY Q DECIR...

Una venganza en el tiempo

En la sala Gryffindor el barullo era constante, nada se podía distinguir mas q las alegres charlas y risas de todos los estudiantes, entre ellos aquel al q todos conocían como el niño q sobrevivió, junto con sus amigos, entre ellos la charla era amena, era viernes y el sábado irían a Hogsmeade, la salida q mas disfrutaban, la primera de ese año, su sexto año en Hogwarts.

No Harry son mejores las grageas spooky, se escuchó gritar a Ron mientras discutía de golosinas con Potter, además no vienen en gusto a vomito, ni moco, ni cera de oído….

Hermione revoleó los ojos, ya se había acostumbrado a las discusiones tontas de sus amigos, es mas, las disfrutaba, se sentía bien con ellos, además verlos hablar de cosas triviales significaba q todo estaba tranquilo, sin amenazas de Voldemort, ni mortifagos, ni nada, paz, por lo menos esos días eran tranquilos.

bueno ya va siendo hora q pongamos orden para q todos se acuesten dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su prolijo uniforme, vamos Ron, exclamó, somos prefectos tenemos q poner un poco de orden, Ron… Ron, Weasley seguia sin ni siquiera mirarla estaba muy enfrascado en su charla con Harry. Así q Granger se encargó sola del orden y de las tareas de prefecta, cuando la sala se calmó, salió a dar su ronda, al regresar salio Ron, era una noche tranquila, todos se acostaron, Hogwarts dormía acobijados en la noche.

Todos en fila esperaban en la puerta del castillo, se tomo lista, todos hablaban, los mayores comentaban lo q querían ver y comprar los mas chicos de tercero estaban emocionados y ansiosos por su primera salida y querían saber todos los mejores lugares para recorrer, algunos contaban sus monedas y estaban dispuestos a regresar sin ninguna de ellas, Hermione y Ron recorrían la fila ordenando y tratando de calmar a los mas ansiosos, pero era complicado ellos también estaban ansiosos por salir, a pesar q no era la primera vez q irían a Hogsmeade si era la primera q salían tranquilos y sin temer por Voldemort, ni dementores, ni mortifagos ni cosas raras, por suerte hacia mas de 6 meses q no se sabia nada de ellos, sin ataques, sin amenazas, sin intentos de escapes de Azkaban, todo era perfecto, por momentos era preocupante q fuera tan perfecto, pero nadie quería pensar en eso.

Dime tienes secretos? Yo se q si, todos tenemos secretos incluso tu…

El día era soleado, Hogsmeade estaba abarrotado de gente y eso hacia mas entretenida la salida, los tres amigos llenaron sus bolsillos de golosinas, chascos, y demás cosas, Herm compró varios libros, cosa q Ron no entendía, en q momento leería todo eso si ya tenían suficiente con lo libros oficiales para q mas, Harry se reía al escuchar a Ron y Herm discutir sobre si era o no necesario leer cosas fuera del programa, mientras siguieron caminando, compraron unas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y fueron hacia unas lomas en las afueras de Hogsmeade, se sentaron a disfrutar del sol y de la vista, el pueblo tenía vida propia, todo se movía, había gente por doquier. Cuando llego la hora de regresar encararon el camino al pueblo, Harry se demoró un poco, en ese momento sintió un chistido, alguien lo estaba llamando, le pidió a Ron y Herm q lo esperaran, pero ellos no escucharon, cuando se fijó puedo ver a lo lejos la figura de un muchacho, no lo podía ver bien ni le resultaba familiar, estaba muy lejos como para distinguir su rostro, pero se dio cuenta q era un alumno del colegio, o por lo menos eso aparentaba, su túnica era similar a la q usaba en ese momento pero no igual, se veía distinta, pudo ver como el muchacho hacia un gesto con su mano llamándolo, pidiéndole q fuera a donde el estaba, Harry dudo un instante y emprendió la marcha en dirección al misterioso muchacho, en ese momento sintió la vos de Ron q lo llamaba, el grito lo trajo a la realidad, cuando miro nuevamente, el muchacho ya no estaba allí, Harry se sentía un poco aturdido, pero retomo su camino para encontrarse con sus amigos y regresar al castillo.

_Dime algo, siempre confías en lo q ven tus ojos? Seguro? Incluso cuando están cerrados sigues creyendo q el mundo es negro?_

El maravilloso fin de semana tubo su contraparte en una semana complicada y larga, muchos temas nuevos, Snape mas gruñón q nunca y entregando puntos a Slytherin en la misma cantidad q se los sacaba a Gryffindor, cosa q cada vez molestaba mas a todos, sobre todo Ron q varias veces por protestar logro restarle puntos a su casa, el clima tampoco acompañaba y los días grises se sucedían uno tras otro.

A medida q pasaban los días mas se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad y los anuncios para la segunda mitad del año, entre ellos las competencias de duelo, cosa q encantó al trío de amigos y un baile de gala especial para ese año, Harry y Ron recordaron el baile de su cuarto año y no los alegro la idea, pero el anuncio de los duelos los había alegrado lo suficiente como para no dejarse deprimir, además Harry estaba mas q contento cuando se encontró con Remus a la salida de la clase de herbología, hacía mucho q no lo veía, lo extrañaba, era lo único q le quedaba para recordar a su padre y su padrino, cuando estaba con él aprovechaba para escuchar las historias de los merodeadores y las cosas q hacían.

Remus! Exclamo Harry al tiempo q como un niño corrió hacia él para abrasarlo, cosa q Draco vio y aprovechó para burlarse de él, como siempre, por q viniste? Esta todo bien verdad?

si Harry, tranquilo, Dumbledore me mando llamar, el nuevo profesor de defensa no es muy bueno q digamos y Snape presento protesta y bueno, el director me mando llamar para q lo orientara un poco, no se si tendré suerte es muy joven, inexperto, en realidad no se por q el ministerio lo puso como profesor, en verdad es malísimo

Mientras Lupin hablaba con Harry se encaminaron hacia la entrada del castillo, Harry asentía con la cabeza todo lo q escuchaba sobre el nuevo profesor, en verdad era malo, en realidad no tenia idea de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

cuanto tiempo te quedaras?

supongo q un par de semanas

Hermione se alegrará q estés aquí y hagas algo con esas clases, es la q más sufre de estar sin hacer nada, dicho esto Harry se despidió y se alejo corriendo a su siguiente clase.

_Muéstrame tus manos, estas seguro q no están manchadas de sangre?_

Los días siguieron su curso, las clases de defensa mejoraron un poco y las charlas con Lupin eran mas interesantes a medida q el tiempo pasaba, sentía q podía conocer mas a su padre gracias a los recuerdos de Remus.

Un día en pleno relato de como habían cambiado el examen de Severus por una hoja en blanco en los finales de historia de la magia, Lupin recordó q tenia una sorpresa para Harry, había encontrado una foto de él del primer día de clases sentado con el sombrero seleccionador en su cabeza, Harry se reía a mas no poder, Remus se veía tan pequeño bajo el sombrero muy delgado, pálido y asustado, además su túnica era un poco grande y se caían los hombros, en ese momento Harry quedo inmóvil, un recuerdo retorno con fuerza a su cabeza, esa túnica, en ese momento regreso la imagen del muchacho q lo llamaba en Hogsmeade, era las misma túnica, idéntica, entonces si era un alumno de Hogwarts, pero por q esa ropa tan antigua

_Mírame mírame bien y no te olvides de mi nunca…_

Remus, cuando fue q se cambio el uniforme, pregunto Harry con un tono de vos despreocupado mientras Remus preparaba una taza de té,

creo q un par de años antes q ingresaras Harry, no espera un minuto 4 años antes, si exacto, hace ya hace ya nueve años, Harry se quedo pensativo, era imposible entonces q fuera uno de los alumnos actuales de Hogwarts, quien podría ser? Por q lo llamaba? Fue en ese momento q aquel muchacho q había pasado sin mas por la vida de Harry empezó a ocupar su mente, lo hacia dudar y sintió muchísima curiosidad por saber quien era y que quería.

Vamos harry mírame bien no con los ojos de tu rostro, con los de tu corazón

El salón comedor estallaba en charlas risas y comentarios, por fin habían llegado las vacaciones de navidad, unos días tranquilos para disfrutar antes de la segunda etapa del año q ya se veía venir complicada con los exámenes, duelos, bailes…

Harry, dijo Hermione en un tono de vos bajo, un tanto temeroso, Harry escúchame un minuto por favor, temía decirle lo q tenia q contarle, de solo pensar q Harry se molestara la hacia sentir mal, mira Harry no se como decirte esto pero… estas vacaciones no las pasare en el castillo, iremos a Francia con mis padres, quieren pasar la navidad allí y bueno… no puedo decirles q no, igual te quedas con Ron…

Al mismo tiempo q Hermione murmuraba estas palabras ante la mirada de asombro de Harry llego Ron con un sobre en la mano, lo tiro sobre la mesa y con cara de fastidio se sentó

confirmado lo q me temía, viaja mi abuela, no me queda otra, mama mando una carta me quiere en casa para navidad, espero q no se aburran sin mi…

Harry entre medio de Ron y Hermione miro al frente y se resigno, esas serian unas solitarias vacaciones, sus amigos no estarían, Lupin se había marchado y casi siempre todos se iban para navidad, por un segundo pensó en su tío, bueno la navidad solitaria en el castillo no se veía tan mal.

Amanecía en el castillo y Harry resignado miraba a Ron armar su maleta mientras lo escuchaba prometerme todo tipo de manjares caseros de regalo y q personalmente le traería el consabido suéter con una gran H en el centro echo por su madre, el regalo de todos los años, pero a él le hacia gusto, finalmente se despidió de sus dos mejores amigos, al verlos q se iban ya Ron fuera del castillo Hermione con una excusa se regresó y miro a Harry con deseos de decirle algo, algo q nunca salió de sus labios, no se animo solo le pudo dar un fuerte abraso, lleno de afecto un afecto especial, ella no se quería ir y dejarlo solo y eso él lo sintió, pero había algo mas en ese abrazo, pero eso quedo en el corazón de Hermione.

El castillo estaba tranquilo, solo sus pasos se escuchaban retumbando tranquilamente, pensó q sería un buen momento para estudiar y hacer los trabajos pendientes, o mejor aún, encontrar alguno de Gryffindor q también se hubiera quedado y hacer un desafío de ajedrez mágico, mientras pensaba en q ocupar su tiempo Harry sintió el batir de ala a sus espaldas y una lechuza se posaba en sus hombros, tenía un mensaje de Dumbledor para él, lo estaba esperando en su oficina, allí fue, dijo la clave de esa semana, chocolate con chips, y subió la escalera de caracol, allí estaba el director esperándolo

Harry, q suerte q llegaste, mira… mañana iré a Hogsmeade, tienes ganas de acompañarme?

La alegría lo invadió, q si quería acompañarlo? Por supuesto q si! Asintió con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y se acordó del muchacho en la colina algo le decía q tenía q ir otra vez allí.

La noche paso rápida y tranquila, casi toda la torre Gryffindor era para él, jugo un par de partido de ajedrez mágico con unos de los niños de primero y se dedico a recorrer el lago con su escoba, finalmente se acostó, le costo dormirse estaba muy ansioso por la salida del día siguiente, tenia en mente gastar mucho dinero, comprar regalos de navidad, algo para Lupin, para sus amigos, algo para Dumbledor, algunas golosinas para el, en realidad muchas golosinas, una buena ración para todo el año, y además tenia su sita con la colina, se aseguraría de ir allí, algo en su mente le decía q fuera, le resultaba muy intrigante lo q había pasado en su ultima salida, además tenia en mente gastar unos cuantos galleons en el ultimo tomo de técnicas avanzadas de quidditch, medio dormido se reía pensando en como haría para cargar todo lo q estaba planeando comprar, pero no era problema para algo tenia la magia.


	2. 2 dejame sola

HARRY POTTER NO ES IDEA ORIGINAL MIA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO, SOLO ME INPIRE EN EL PERSONAJE PARA REALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA SIN FINES COMERCIALES, Y BLABLA YA SABEN ESAS COSAS Q HAY Q DECIR...

Una venganza en el tiempo

_

* * *

Flash back_

_- ven conmigo_

_- no ya es tarde déjame descansar hoy no fue un buen día_

_- te lo suplico, ven conmigo es urgente_

_- basta J! déjame en paz, te pedí cien veces, ya no puedo verte, menos aquí_

_- Beth! Beth!_

_Se sintieron sus pasos corre por el pasillo, la oscuridad era demasiado intensa, solo las sombras rodeaban todo_

_El ara mas rápido con pocos pasos logro alcanzarla, la tomó del brazo el movimiento fue brusco pero no fuertes, sus manos fueron delicadas con su piel, él jamás lastimaría esa piel no la de ella, jamás le haría daño, por nada en el mundo._

_- Beth te lo suplico_

_Su voz ahora era suave una suplica q solo ella pudo escuchar_

_- ven conmigo te lo ruego, ya no estas segura aquí_

_Se miraron, los ojos de ella eran profundos siempre lo fueron, un segundo mil años, no importa solo se miraron, se entendían bien con las miradas siempre se habían entendido bien._

_Fin del flash back

* * *

_

Amanecía en el castillo, una leve bruma lo rodeaba y daba una imagen fantasmal, apenas eran las 6 de la mañana pero la emoción ya había despertado a Harry, se vistió con el uniforme y se dio cuenta lo ridículo q era ponerse eso en una salida no escolar, al revisar su ropa se dio cuenta q casi no tenia q ponerse, casi toda sus prendas eran los descartes del gordo de su primo, y no solo le quedaba grande sino q estaba muy maltratada, así q opto por un pantalón de jean, sacó una camisa del baúl de Ron, sabía q eso no le molestaría, y se puso un pulóver q tenia sano y de su talle, bajo al gran comedor a desayunar se encontró con alguno de los profesores, y ya estaban varios de los alumnos q se habían quedado, todos con cara de sueño, como en otras oportunidades el director había juntado algunas mesas en el centro del salón, ya que eran pocos desayunarían todos juntos, al terminar Dumbledor le aviso a la profesora McGonnagall q saldría a Hogsmeade con Harry para hacer algunas cosas y partieron usando los polvos flu en la chimenea de la dirección y salieron directamente a Honeydukes donde ambos se compraron una buena ración de golosinas

bueno Harry, tengo un par de lechuzas q mandar y unos amigos q ir a ver, que tal si nos encontramos a las 4 acá mismo, te parese bien?

Harry pensó un segundo ese tiempo le alcanzaba para hacer todo lo planeado, así q concordó con su director y se separaron cada uno para su lado.

Primero fue a ver la tienda de artículos de lujo para quidditch, se paso casi una hora mirando todo lo q había y se compro su libro y uno mas para Ron sobre técnicas de juego, esperaba q con eso mejorara un poco sus tácticas, compro para Hermione un libro de historia antigua de la magia y se fue derecho a la colina.

Su corazón latía rápido estaba ansioso y no podía entender por q le pasaba esto, llego a la colina donde había estado la ultima vez con Ron y Hermione, se sentó mirando al punto donde había visto a aquel muchacho y espero, pasaron unos minutos, mas minutos, una hora después ya estaba un poco ansioso y comenzó a comer las grageas q se había comprado. Una bolsa de grageas y 10 chocolates mas tarde Harry ya estaba muy aburrido, con frío y ganas de irse, pero se quedo un poco mas, dos horas mas tarde y después de leerse parte del libro q le había comprado para regalarle a Herm, no pudo leerlo mucho era demasiado aburrido no entendía como a su amiga le podía gustar esas cosas, se acordó del horario de encuentro con su director, se paro y se sintió tonto, por q esa persona tenia q estar allí otra vez?

Resoplo y se resigno a irse.

Cuando empezó a bajar la colina algo lo impulso a regresar y mirar por la zona donde había visto por primera, y única vez, a ese muchacho. Cuando llego pudo ver un poco mas allá unas rocas y tras ellas unas piedras, cuando se acerco a investigar pudo ver la entrada de una pequeña cueva, se asomo, sintió el fuerte olor a humedad. Se dio media vuelta y cuando se empezó a alejar sintió un susurro en sus oídos, se dio vuelta rápidamente sacando la varita de su bolsillo, pero no había nadie, otra vez sintió la vos, pero esta vez era mas clara, algo le decía, no entendía aún q eran las palabras pero se fue derecho a la entrada de la cueva empuñando su varita y listo para atacar, una vez mas escucho la vos, una y otra vez, cada una de las repeticiones era mas clara. Harry se sintió mareado, las piernas no le respondía, se encaminaba al interior de la cueva como arrastrado por la voluntad de otro.

_Grita Harry grita por mí_

Estaba oscuro y la vos se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y clara, llevado por una voluntad q no era la suya Harry apuntó su varita al fondo de la cueva y recito las palabras q sentía en su mente, nada pasó, las repitió una y otra vez en forma mas fuerte, mas fuerte las escuchaba en su cabeza mas fuerte las gritaba. Finalmente dijo de corrido lo q sonaba como un complicado conjuro, de la punta de su varita salio un brillo dorado q por un segundo ilumino toda la cueva y lo encegueció. Calló al piso. Sintió el dolor en sus rodillas por el golpe contra las piedras. Estaba agotado, confundido y no entendía q hacia en ese lugar, la cabeza le dolía, los ojos le ardían, sentía los brazos pesados y un intenso frío invadía su cuerpo, no se podía mover. Así pasaron unos minutos y poco a poco empezó a respirar mejor, los malestares pasaron, tanteó el piso buscando sus lentes q se habían caído cuando sus rodilla golpearon el piso, su mano recorría las piedras, también buscaba su varita. Todo algo, no eran ni sus lentes ni su varita. Sintió algo suave, como piel, pero muy fría. Harry se asustó y se esforzó para ver sin lograr nada. Con su otra mano empezó a tantear a su alrededor, se encontró con su varita

lumus

Una débil chispa de su varita empezó a iluminar la cueva, se quedó estático, frente a él se encontró un cuerpo, de mujer, inconciente, quizás muerta, la piel demasiado blanca, grisácea sin vida, los ojos cerrados, junto a ella los lentes de Harry, se los puso para ver mejor.

Estaba confundido, no entendía nada, q hacia ahí, quien era esa mujer.

Se quedo estático unos segundos, logró pararse y se acordó q su director lo estaba esperando, pero no se podía ir dejando a esa persona sola, no sabia q hacer.

Sintió nuevamente una voz

yo la cuido, ve por Dumbledor

Harry se quedo estático, no pudo ver de donde venían esas palabras

apúrate! Q esperas?

Harry se volteo y pudo ver entre las sombras a un muchacho, mas o menos de su edad, a pesar q no sabia quien era le resultaba muy familiar, fuera de eso, se dio cuenta q era el mismo muchacho q había visto hacia tiempo, y por el cual había regresado a esa colina

quien eres?

eso no importa, apúrate, ve por Dumbledor, no podrá vivir mucho mas

esta viva?

no por mucho si te quedas allí parado

Por alguna razón Harry sintió q podía confiar en ese muchacho y salio corriendo de la cueva en busca de su director.

Corría a mas no poder, se repetía la ultima frase q el muchacho le había dicho, no por mucho tiempo, debía apurarse sino moriría.

Su pecho se agitaba mucho estaba cansado, la colina era mucho mas empinada de lo q pensaba, tenia una puntada en el costado, apoyó una mano en su rodilla y respiró profundo para recuperar el aliento, miró la gente buscando el rostro de su director, lo pudo ver parado frente a la heladería charlando alegremente con alguien q Harry no conocía, recuperó fuerzas y corrió a él, juntó aire y como pudo le explicó entrecortado lo q había pasado, lo de la voz en su cabeza, lo de la chica inconsciente, la cueva al otro lado de la colina, del muchacho, y sobre todo, q no quedaba tiempo. Dumbledor lo miró

en la tienda de ingredientes de calidad para pociones esta Snape, dile lo mismo q a mi y q valla urgente

En ese instante escuchó un plop y Dumbledor ya no estaba, se había ido. Harry miró a su alrededor y localizó la tienda q su director le había dicho, cuando entro le costó acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad, el olor a humedad y la mezcla de olores de los ingredientes lo mareaba un poco, miró a su alrededor y localizó a Snape parado junto al mostrador inspeccionando algo q se veía como hojas secas.

Se acercó un poco atemorizado a la reacción q su profesor de pociones pudiera tener de su presencia allí

emm, profesor Snape, el director me pidió q le relate lo q me pasó hace un rato

Snape solo giró un poco su rostro para mirarlo con sus penetrantes ojos negros medio ocultos por el pelo graso

Y q le pasó señor Potter?

Harry relató en pocas palabras todo lo q había visto, mas o menos lo mismo q le había contado a Dumbledor, y repitió el pedido de este q fuera inmediatamente.

correcto, señor Herts, tenga listo mi pedido, mas tarde pasare por todo.

Dicho esto, desapareció de la tienda. Harry se dio cuenta q si quería saber q estaba pasando tendría q correr nuevamente a la cueva. Fue lo mas rápido q pudo, cuando llego pudo ver a Snape hablando con Dumbledor estaban a pocos metros de la cueva, vieron llegar a Harry extenuado, solo pudo señalar con un dedo la entrada de la cueva donde había dejado a la muchacha, caminó tras los hombres a medida q estos entraban

lumus máxima

La voz de Dumbledor se escucho fuerte y toda la cueva se lleno de luz clara. Harry pudo ver el cuerpo de la muchacha en el mismo lugar donde lo había visto por ultima vez, tenia el rostro volteado hacia la pared, el pelo se veía enmarañado, los brazos y las piernas lastimados y la sangre seca, las ropas raídas y sucias pero a pesar de eso pudo distinguir el uniforme del colegio, a pesar de q este no era el mismo q le veía usar a Hermione y sus compañeras. Con la varita en alto Dumbledor se acerco al cuerpo y puso una mano sobre el brazo de la muchacha, como si quisiera sentir la temperatura del cuerpo, luego tomó el rostro y lo volteo para donde estaba él, Harry pudo ver q al instante su director levanto la mirada y la dirigió a Snape, Severus dio un paso hacia atrás y quedó estático, sus ojos negros estaban abiertos a mas no poder, Harry no entendía q estaba pasando.

la llevaremos urgente al castillo


	3. 3 quien eres?

HARRY POTTER NO ES IDEA ORIGINAL MIA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO, SOLO ME INSPIRE EN EL PERSONAJE PARA REALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA SIN FINES COMERCIALES, Y BLABLA YA SABEN ESAS COSAS Q HAY Q DECIR...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Te acuerdas de mi, mírame bien te acuerdas de mi!_

_Esto es tú culpa James_

_Es tu culpa!_

_Confié en ti, confiaba…_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dicho esto con un movimiento de varita apareció una camilla, con otro acostó a la muchacha sobre ella, dos segundos después Harry estaba otra vez solo y a oscuras en la cueva, se habían ido. Se resigno a tener q regresar por sus propios medios al castillo.

Cansado y después de haber usado el viejo camino del mapa de los merodeadores llegó al castillo y fue directo a la enfermería, la puerta estaba cerrada pero podía sentir las voces dentro, a pesar de eso no llegaba a entender de q discutían, golpeó con sus nudillos esperando respuesta, golpeó un poco mas fuerte, las voces se dejaron de escuchar y sintió los pasos de alguien q se acercaba a la puerta, era Poppi, Harry le pidió entrar

espérame un minuto, le preguntare a Dumbledor…

Harry se resignó a q esa puerta se cerraría y el quedaría del lado de afuera sin enterarse de nada.

La puerta se abrió de a poco.

Vio la enfermería muy iluminada, todas las camas estaban vacías, sábanas muy blancas q hacia q todo se viera mucho mas iluminada, en uno de los rincones pudo ver a Snape a MC Gonadal y Hagrid junto a una cama, en ella seguía sin despertar la muchacha Harry había encontrado, sus ojos seguían cerrados pero su cara no estaba mas marcada y el color era mucho mas rosado, ya no se veía como un muerto, simplemente parecía dormida.

_Dime alguna vez haz tenido pesadillas? Yo si…_

En una esquina Snape parado junto al directos se veia mas q nervioso, hablaba molesto y el director solo se limitaba a mirar el cuerpo de la muchacha mientras lo escuchaba.

Harry se acercó, tocó el rostro la piel delicada ya no se veía sin vida y su pecho la delataba con un muy lento respirar.

por favor cuéntame una vez mas todo Harry

Luego q terminó su relato, Harry vio partir a sus profesores y quedó solo en el cuarto, Poppi se alejó y Harry se quedó parado junto a la cama, por alguna razón sentía q debía cuidar de esa muchacha

no es posible, ella… ella no puede estar acá

cálmate

por todos los cielos Albus, no me pidas q me calme, es imposible, recuerdo su rostro como si fuera hoy, es ella,esto no es posible

Severus, te repito, cálmate, algo extraño paso hace 25 años, y la historia por lo visto no terminó

no es posible, donde estaba, q pasó?

no lo se, recuerdo ese día como si fuera hoy, yo también estoy confundido, pero por ahora solo queda esperar q este bien, luego se vera q paso

Albus, no creo q sea prudente q Potter la cuide

por q?

yo se q todo esto es culpa de James, no quiero q ahora la cuide su hijo

q pasa, la cuidaras tu?

yo… yo no se, ya pasó tanto tiempo…

eso mismo Severus, el tiempo pasó, déjalo ir, nunca supimos q pasó y al fin al cabo ella esta aquí gracias a Harry

El día empezó nuevamente, la luz poco a poco entraba por la ventana del cuarto, un muchacho un tanto incomodo por haber dormido sentado se despertaba lentamente, se restregó los ojos, se aclaró la vista, y la pudo ver sentadita frente a él, observándolo tan profundamente como él la miraba a ella antes de dormirse.

hola

… hola

_No me digas q no me recuerdas, yo si_

q pasó?

estabas en una cueva, casi muerta, no sabes lo q te pasó?

yo… q le pasó a tu frente, no tenías eso

esto? Lo tengo desde siempre, yo…

En ese instante Poppi llegó con jugos y otras cosas mágicas para la chica

vamos Harry, ve a desayunar ella estará bien, no te preocupes

Harry?

La cara de la muchacha se lleno de dudas

Si mi nombre es Harry, el tuyo?

_Ya no lo sé ni quiero recordarlo_

Beth

buen día Beth, Harry vete a desayunar ahora

Silenciosamente se alejó del salón rumbo al comedor, estaba confundido, por q esa pregunta sobre su cicatriz, q estaba pasando.

Desayunó junto con los pocos alumnos q quedaban en la escuela, no podía quitarse ese rostro de la mente.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno esta cap es corto pero quisiera q me dejen algún comentario en verdad los necesito para ver q sienten y si les gusta como va el ff, se los pido, bue espero les guste y pronto pondré mas

Saludos a todos!


	4. 4 Regresando

HARRY POTTER NO ES IDEA ORIGINAL MIA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO, SOLO ME INSPIRE EN EL PERSONAJE PARA REALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA SIN FINES COMERCIALES, Y BLABLA YA SABEN ESAS COSAS Q HAY Q DECIR...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El salón comedor ya estaba lleno con los pocos alumnos que quedaban, pero la mente de Harry todavía estaba en la enfermería no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, por alguna razón todos se comportaban raro, sobre todo le llamaba la atención la actitud de Snape, que había visto parado en la puerta de enfermería cuando Salió rumbo al salón comedor, inmediatamente entró y ya no pudo verlo mas, pero estaba seguro que la cara que tenía no era la de todos los días, es mas, Harry estaba seguro que algo lo preocupaba mas de lo normal.

- Vamos ahora tomarás un buen desayuno aquí en tu cama y vas a ver que te sentirás mucho mejor.

Poppi se veía dulce y calma junto a la muchacha, la cuidaba con mucho cariño, a pesar que paresía ya no necesitar ningún cuidado, su piel ya estaba rosada sus labios rojos y su mirada llena de vida, nada quedaba en su imagen de la muchacha que Harry había encontrado en aquella cueva, era como si nunca hubiera pasado por ninguna cosa peligrosa, pero algo en su interior decía lo contrario y alguien se encargaría de averiguar que había pasado con ella.

_Lo que el tiempo te quita el mismo tiempo te lo regresara._

- Es Elizabeth, puede explicarme como es posible que ella este aquí, y así…

- No, en verdad no tengo nada para decirte Severus que pueda sacarte esta duda, pero es verdad, es ella, no queda duda

- Además cuando Potter se retiró de la enfermería pude escuchar que hablaba con ella, le dijo que se llamaba Beth…

- En verdad…

Una pequeña sonrisa se pudo ver en el rostro del director

- Quizás sea una buena señal, quizás ella misma pueda decirnos que fue lo que paso, si recuerda su nombre puede que recuerde lo que le paso, pero por ahora hay que dejarla tranquila que recupere fuerzas y veremos luego que pasa…

_Nunca quise partir, tu me sacaste de aqui, contra mi voluntad_

Caminó tranquila por los pasillos, sus pies sabían donde ir, ya conocía bien ese lugar ya hace años que no recorren esos lugares pero hay cosas que jamás se pueden olvidar, al fin y al cabo, esa fue su casa por muchos años y en algún lugar de su ser los extrañaba, los pasillos el olor de la humedad el frío que se sentía en ese lugar era parte de sus recuerdos, por ahora muy confusos y solo eran sensaciones, pero eran recuerdos al fin que afloraban en su mente con cada paso que daba. No le hacia falta pensar el camino, simplemente caminaba sabía que llegaría al lugar que ella se había propuesto ir.

- puedo ir al comedor a desayunar?

- no me parese correcto estas muy débil aún…

- en verdad me siento bien, es como si despertara de un sueño reparador, solo déjame ir al comedor, si Poppi?

- bueno… pero ten cuidado me preocupa que estés sola, te acompaño?

- no estoy bien

Así fue como Beth se levantó de la cama y salió de la enfermería rumbo al comedor estaba tranquila, algo le decía que en ese lugar jamás se perdería lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

- hola me puedo sentar acá?

Harry la miró asombrado y no pudo hacer mas que un gesto con su cabeza, Beth parada a su lado le sonreía mientras lo miraba.

- como te sientes?

- estoy bien en verdad, por que todos se empeñan en preguntarme eso?

- en verdad cuando te encontré tu aspecto no era muy bueno estabas pálida te veías lastimada

- lastimada? Por que? que me pasó?

Harry esperaba que fuera ella quien respondiera esas preguntas pero por lo visto no estaba en su mente ese recuerdo, aún así que solo le ofreció una taza de café con leche para que desayunara.

Dumbledor dio un tierno cariño a su fénix, tenía una misión para él, muy importante como para dejarla en manos de una lechuza, pero no se sentía a gusto con el ministerio así que no iría personalmente, le daría a su querida ave la responsabilidad de ir al registro de magos, había un archivo que quería leer, y no podía dejar pasar mas tiempo. Abrió la ventana y el ave salió volando, el anciano director la siguió con la mirada pero pocos segundos después ya no se veía rastros del fénix en ningún lugar, llevaba en su pico un pergamino escrito con elegante letra y un dorado membrete de Hogwarts el contenido rezaba:

**Mediante la presente solicito se le entregue a mi fénix el archivo de Elizabeth Sighma no acepto excusas de archivos secretos, ni que se encuentra en categoría magos desaparecidos, tengo derechos sobre esos papeles y además, ya no califica como desaparecida. **

**Atentamente Albus Dumbledor**

Seguía parado junto a la ventana con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca, sabía que su carta provocaría escándalos pero no se lo podrían negar, además, su querido fénix era leal y no si iría del ministerio de magia sin los archivos requeridos.

- Harry…

- dime

- donde fue que me encontraste?

- en las cuevas de Hormetan, recuerdas como llegaste allí?

- en realidad no, se me hace complicado recordar, solo tengo algunos sentimientos pero no recuerdo cosas concretas, rostros familiares, olores y algunos lugares pero nada mas

- hemm puedo hacerte una pregunta, si no te molesta

- dime

- por que mencionaste que antes no tenia esta cicatriz?

- no se, creo que te confundí con otra persona, pero mi mente no esta del todo clara creo que quizás fuera eso, me recordaste una persona, tu cara, pero no se bien quien, lo único que si se es que esa cicatriz no estaba…

_Quien eres?_

- Al fin llegas, eres el mejor, descansa mientras leo

El director desenroscó un antigua pergamino polvoriento, lacrado con un gran sello rojo marcado con una letra D mayúscula, propio de los archivos de magos desaparecidos, los cuales no dejaron rastros.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Elizabeth Sighma ( DESAPARECIDA)

Edad de ingreso a Hogwarts 12 años

Padre: ELIMINADO

Madre: ELIMINADO

Adoptada a los 2 años por

Padre: Thomas Sighma (retirado)

Madre: Leonor Sighma (muerta)

Hermano: Leximo Sighma (muerto)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno un nuevo capitulo y prometo q los proximos vienen mas seguidos por q tengo adelantada la historia espero sus comentarios para ver si gusta o no la historiA

saludos a todos y gracias por leer!


	5. 5 Nombres

HARRY POTTER NO ES IDEA ORIGINAL MIA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO, SOLO ME INSPIRE EN EL PERSONAJE PARA REALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA SIN FINES COMERCIALES, Y BLABLA YA SABEN ESAS COSAS Q HAY Q DECIR...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El director desenroscó un antigua pergamino polvoriento, lacrado con un gran sello rojo marcado con una letra D mayúscula, propio de los archivos de magos desaparecidos, los cuales no dejaron rastros.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Elizabeth Sighma ( DESAPARECIDA)

Edad de ingreso a Hogwarts 12 años

Padre: ELIMINADO

Madre: ELIMINADO

Adoptada a los 2 años por

Padre: Thomas Sighma (retirado)

Madre: Leonor Sighma (muerta)

Hermano: Leximo Sighma (muerto)

Perfil de ingreso

Tiene una historia compleja que prefiere no recordar, en múltiples entrevistas se niega a hablar de ello, de la poca información conseguida reitera ser de sangre pura, y muy orgullosa de ello, que desde chica fue ignorada por sus padre mucho más preocupados por socializar con grandes familias de magos puros como ellos e interesados en las artes oscuras, menciona recordar varios apellidos que se niega a repetir, remarca que siempre estaba acompañada por su hermano mayor el único que según ella la comprendía y la sacaba de su soledad, su hermano era uno de los pocos que conocían el sonido de su voz y sabia lo bien que podía cantar, actualmente se niega a cantar. Sus padres rechazaron su ingreso a Hogwarts y gastaron fortunas en tutores de primer nivel para su educación, desde sus primeros años de vida, así que desde chica se interiorizo en artes oscuras entre otras cosas, creció sabiendo la superioridad de su sangre sobre muchas otras familias y que las castas puras dominan el mundo de los magos, cuando solo tenía 11 años su madre desapareció inexplicablemente y su hermano fue encontrado muerto en el lago mayor de su casa, Beth ( como la llamaba su hermano) sabía que no era un accidente, él era campeón de nado desde los 8 años, en ese momento se juro saber que había pasado, dos años después y después de varios intentos de quitarse la vida, Beth descubrió la locura de su propio padre cuando este decidió cambiar su vida, olvidar la magia he irse al mundo muggle junto a una mujer que había conocido y la familia de esta, por suerte Beth nunca estuvo en los planes de su padre, y fue dejada en el colegio Hogwarts para que continuara su educación y se criara sola, así que pasa todo el año en el instituto y en las vacaciones vive en casa de su segunda tutora la única que según ella menciona aparenta tenerle un poco de cariño, la anciana Selene, antigua hechicera que vive en Londres en contacto con los muggles.

Beth es solitaria y meditabunda, pocas son las cosas que dice pero todo el tiempo escucha y ve todos y cada uno de los detalles, se evidencia que ama la magia y cada día recuerda a su hermano muerto, quiere saber qué pasó con su madre, no porque la quisiera sino porque no soporta que pasen cosas sin que ella sepa por q, odia el mundo muggle y guarda un profundo deseo de destruirlos, se muestran rasgos de hostilidad con los alumnos que ella nombra como impuros y que no sean de su casa, solo algunos pocos entablan charlas con ella.

Fin del informe

El director dejo el archivo sobre la mesa, se sintió culpable, él sabía que tenía cosas que hacer y era urgente entender por qué Beth se había ido sin explicación y ahora regresaba de la misma manera.

_**Déjame sola, ya nada se puede hacer por mí**_

Caminaron juntos por el pasillo del colegio rumbo a la enfermería, Harry a su lado la acompañaba un poco temeroso que ella perdiera el pie y cayera pero se veía firme y segura, a pesar de lo que Harry había visto hacia solo un día atrás ella era otra persona, como si nada hubiera pasado.

El blanco camisón que Poppi le había puesto brillaba con los pocos rallos de luz que dejaban pasar las ventanas, se veía tranquila, serena, el cabello rubio y la piel blanca también acompañaban el brillo de su ropa

- gracias por acompañarme Harry

- Beth

-si...

-deja, nada, cualquier cosa puedes buscarme si quieres salir o charlar con alguien yo estoy siempre en el castillo

Beth entró a la enfermería, su pequeña salida había estado permitida solo si prometía regresar pronto luego de desayunar.

_**Tengo frío tu no...**_

Cuando entro pudo ver al director parado junto a la ventana mirando el cielo, ese era un día hermoso a pesar de ser pleno invierno el sol brillaba y era tibio su calor.

- Beth, regresaste, que suerte quisiera poder hablar contigo, como te sientes?

- Bien, creo, no lo sé aún muy bien, mi mente está confundida, pero me siento tranquila, segura...

_**Siempre estaré segura en mi casa, solo tú me haces sentir este temor…**_

- recuerdas como llegaste a las cuevas?

- en verdad no lo se

------------------

Flash back

------------------

- que te pondrás?

- este vestido te gusta?

- por Merlín! es perfecto! sí que te quedaras con todas las miradas de los chicos no puedo creerlo es hermoso, de donde lo sacaste?

- me lo regaló mi abuelo, me lo mandó en un paquete hoy por la mañana, es como si supiera del baile...

- tu abuelo? ese que no tienes idea quien es y que te manda cosas cada tanto?

- si, ese mismo, un vestido perfecto en el día de la fiesta y es para mí, mi talle, mi color, como si me conociera de toda la vida

------------------------

Fin del flash back

----------------------

El día hermoso se siguió por una noche tormentosa, a medida que pasaban las horas el cielo era más oscuro y las nubes se hacían más violetas, la tormenta que estaba por llegar se anunciaba por todo el cielo, no sería una lluvia pasajera, eso se podía sentir claramente en el aire, Harry comió solo en el gran salón, había ido a la enfermería por Beth pero ella no había querido salir, no se sentía bien y Poppi no la dejaría salir estaba frío y el viento se colaba por todas las rendijas del viejo castillo, una buena sopa y Beth se metería en su abrigada cama, Harry se resignó a comer solo, la idea no le gustaba, disfrutaba la compañía de Beth a pesar de que hacia tan poco que la conocía, estaba preocupado por ella, no era ni el frío ni la humedad lo que hacían que Beth se sintiera mal, algo mas había, algo en esa tormenta era lo que afectaba a su nueva amiga, pero no sabía por qué ni pudo preguntárselo en ese momento.

_**Qué pasa? porqué apuntas tu varita a mi pecho?**_


End file.
